The invention relates to a method for welding together pipe ends of pipes held in line with each other. The welder must herein adapt the welding process to diverse, changing conditions and he selects a welding speed such that he can just still manage to perform the various adjustments. Needing adjustment for instance are the welding voltage, the welding wire feed, the speed of the welding lance in peripheral direction of the weld, the speed of the zigzag movement of the welding lance, the distance of the welding lance to the bottom of the weld and the gas feed to the welding lance.